


Spiel Mit Mir

by smutisthenewblack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, AU, AU Prisoner, Bottom!Harry, Cop!Harry, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Handcuffing, I almost forgot, Light Dom!Sub, Like, M/M, Prisoner!Louis, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, also, au cops, not much just gag, obviously, oh and hancuffs as well, thats it, top!Louis, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutisthenewblack/pseuds/smutisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a stranger enters your house, the main thing is not to panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiel Mit Mir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spiel mint Mir](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/225022) by https://ficbook.net/authors/57691. 



> Kind of cover: http://cs410516.vk.me/v410516039/b07f/8MY2StAYczE.jpg

  1. ********



* * *

 

* * *

Harry Styles, young, successful and a little bit arrogant just like all handsome guys, lazily gets out of his car, gets his bag of groceries from the back seat, clicks the button of signaling and walks to his house.

Putting the keys in the lock, he abruptly turns his head around, but spots nothing. Absolutely.

All day it seemed like someone was following him. Someone has been staring at the back of his head and it seemed so real that he wanted to actually reach out and make sure there weren't any holes from that drilling glance.

All day he was looking at his sides, checking out in the mirror of his car, showcases and just every single reflecting surface, but didn't spot anyone. No one suspicious, who could stare at him like that.

Maybe that's just the long, tiring week reflecting upon his brain, and the happiness for the weekend is indescribable. Just a tiny break before the new set, new record. Sometimes Harry likes to compare his work with sport.

No matter what, it would not be very smart of him to be frivolous, so he locks the door, checks it, throws his keys under the mirror on hallway and rechecks the door before making his way to kitchen. Safety is the key part of his work, after all.

In the kitchen he pulls out all the containing from the bag that has a logotype of a famous supermarket on it. He had lunch earlier in the day with a mate of his, so there's no need to spend his time, making a fancy dinner. A cheap movie, sausages and a few bottles of bear are quite enough today.

Harry loved evenings like those. Lazy, completely simple evenings in front of his tv, just like every average human being has on Friday evening. Like all ordinary workers can afford, except him. When you work 24 hours a day, when you can't turn off your phone, when you can't understand right away whether it's day or night and you have to check your phone to answer the question 'What day is it today'.

This evening, however, definitely isn't one of those, he has finished all his work, everything is done and his time is only for him. He deserves that. Harry throws away his boots after taking them off with his feet, swings on his toes, moving his tired feet with great pleasure, manages to take off his socks without using his hands and leaves them next to his shoes.

Wrong. Good boys don't do that. His lips curl up in a lazy smile - he's too tired to bother about it. Today he's not going to clean anything, today he is openly lazy. Everything will be done tomorrow, or maybe later.

Shuts the doors of the refrigerator, the cap of the of the can lands on the counter, the glass pleasantly cools his hand and its containing rejoices with fresh bitterness. Drinking about half of it Harry makes his way to shower, taking off his clothes on the way; jeans land at one corner, his shirt at another.

Doors of the cabin close with pleasant noise and the warm strains of water heat up his tan skin. The small space is immediately filled up with vapor, citrus flavor of his shampoo and gel. The variety of mixed scents makes his head a little dizzy but he seems satisfied, happy even.

He somehow rubs off his wet skin with white, soft towel and puts on a pair of briefs. The fabric takes a little effort to glide over his still dump skin and leaves his hipbones uncovered. He runs his hand along the wet curls throwing his towel in the direction of the dryer, not a bit bothering that it didn't even make its way to the actual destination.

Today his dinner is simple - just roasted sausages in the pan and that's it. While the fire is doing its job, there's enough time to finish his bottle of bear and even open another one. Stretched out on his couch Harry deliberately eats his sausages one after another, constantly alternating the hot spicy meat with sips of the cold beer.

By the time he's finished his meal it's completely dark outside and while Statham destroys another one of his enemies on the screen, Harry can feel the nice tiredness spreading along his body and yawning widely, he mentally tells Arthur Bishop to go fuck himself and turns the TV off, heading to his bedroom.

Stretched on his bed, wrapped in his covers from head to toe he thinks that he must turn the fan off, for it'll get too hot under his blankets but he also can't sleep without them because of the uncomfortableness. But once again he's too lazy to find the controller, or to bother about the bastard that seemed to burn holes through him all day long, and he simply couldn't find out who it was. That's why, yawning sweetly, he buries his nose on his pillow and immediately falls asleep.

 

***

 

Louis doesn't try too hard to be quiet, he knows all too well that the guy is sleeping tightly, he has already learned his habits a long while ago. Opening the door, he heads to the bedroom right away; he doesn't need light, he can see in the darkness like a cat. In the corner of his eye he notices all the clothes laying on the floor and smiles - Styles hasn't changed a bit.

It's unlighted in the room and the curtains are fully closed, but the tan, strong body is drawn from the white sheets and just the imagination of what he's going to do with Harry makes his dick twitch. He's waited too long.

Silently taking off the handcuffs from his belt he skillfully takes Harry's hands and ties them on his back. A sharp sound of metal cuts the dead silence in the room, and Harry moves his shoulders but doesn't wake up. It has always amazed Tomlinson how he could fall asleep on most uncomfortable positions and places, but Harry somehow managed to sleep like a baby, tight, only shuddering slightly every now and then.

However, the curly head won't be sleeping too long this night. Louis pulls the stupid tie on the bedside table, turning the soft light on, seats himself on the chair, without moving his gaze from Harry's face. He remembers perfectly, how Harry can fall asleep literally everywhere but wakes up whenever he feels watched.

He's the same and Louis doesn't try to hide the smug smirk on his face when Harry's eyes open slowly, squints his eyes a bit, how they widen in surprise, how he winces in panic. He pulls his hands once, twice, understands that can't free them and then cracks out,

"You? What are you-"

"Feels like you didn't expect me, Styles", Louis interrupts. "Or did you hope I was going to die in Wandsworth? Decided to keep silent? Good, don't talk, inspector Styles. Shined with your career when gave me away, yeah? Even though it was really fun fucking with a hacker, that all Britain was looking for, while he just sits in your home and hacks your safety system, right? Your security is fucked, to be honest.

"But, Louis-"

"Can you shut that little mouth of yours, babe?"

"Shit, but-"

"No is okay. I have something special for you. Louis brought you a gift like a good guest he is. Been thinking about what I'm going to do with you for so long. You know, that's what kept me sane on the cold nights in jail."

He raises and pulls out a little black box out and with the dim light coming from the lamp it's quite difficult to make out what is written on it and he just watches to see Harry's reaction. He at first squints a little bit, then his eyes widen in realization, when Louis pulls out a black gag.

Simple leather belt with red ball on the center, you can find it in every sex shop for 20 pounds.

"Will inspector Styles be a good kitten and not interrupt me with his stupid remarks?", Harry hesitantly nods his head, frequently licking his lips, while fear and mistrust are evident in his eyes. The least he expected was to meet Louis.

Being on bed with his hands tied down, he's not in the most appropriate position to argue, but he still clenches his teeth when the little ball touches his wet lips. Louis presses his cheeks with his fingers and Harry unwillingly opens his mouth, shining his eyes, letting the small ball get between his teeth and settle on his tongue and Louis instantly claspes it on the back of his head.

"Just like that. Don't be afraid, be a smart boy and I won't kill you, okay?", and he returns to the chair again.

"Do you know how they set me free? It's just your officer, what was it, the fat guy from the City- McDowell, signed a contract with me. And now I'm kind of cop and I'm responsible for your safety system. A very shitty one, I would say.

When did that happen? Just a week ago on Wednesday. Don't be so selfish, Haz, I had to meet my mom first. And now I decided to visit you, catch up all the missing things, ya know. You're my lad and I missed you, hope you did, as well."

Tomlinson smoothly raises from his seat, smiling, swipes his fringe off his face, takes off his shirt and shoes, also taking out his belt from the loops.

"First of all, Harry, you must understand how wrong you were, giving me away", Louis lazily walks around Harry's body and takes everything in, enjoying the view. Harry's tall, strong body is as tense as it's humanly possible, emphasizing his muscles even more, and the light, coming from the lampon the bedside table, incredibly beautifully outlines his body.

Louis can't bear it anymore so he runs his hand over the boy's neck and down the spine, making him arch his back even more.

"But first there go the rules. You don't jerk away, don't try to free your hands or kick me with those stunning legs. And then I'll free your hands, but if you do only one thing from the list that I just told, I'll leave you here like this till the end of the weekend. I'll turn off your phone, lock the door.. And when your lovely colleagues find you, you know in what position you'll be, right, baby? Will you be good for me?"

Harry says something muffled, since the gag is still in his mouth and tries to nod his head. Louis takes that as an agreement.

"Let's take off all unnecessary things, shall we?", he trails his fingers along the dimples of Harry's spine, slowly moves his briefs down a little bit, exposing the smooth skin and touching it unhurriedly, lightly, making the goose booms appear on the skin.

In the position like that Harry feels more than just exposed and vulnerable, like he's giving a show to a huge audience. A sigh of surprise leaves his lips, when Louis, raising his hand which was holding the belt hits his other hand with it lightly.

"And now this cute little ass will get what it deserves.", he raises his hand again but this time the cold leather lands on the soft skin of Harry's bum, making him sigh heavily.

The strike is light, the skin barely even reddens. Rising his hand again, this time Louis leaves a symmetric mark on the other cheek, lowers the belt and walks to head of the bed.

"You really enjoy this, don't you?" bends down to swip off the little strain of curls from Harry's forehead, drags his thumb along his lips, opened with gag, tenderly kisses his tepmple and nods surely: "Oh yeah, you enjoy this, maybe even more than I do."

Returns to his earlier spot and leaves series of strikes on his thighs and ass: just changing the spot.

By the time he's finished, the skin is deep red and looks exactly as he wants. Louis stops, turns his belt around in his hands, slowly drags the cold metal along Harry's burning skin, making a muffled moan leave his sinfully pink lips.

"I can't believe, you want more?", notices how Harry blushes from hair to neck, how his fingers, tied on his back, clench into a fist, hears the way Harry sharply inhales, freezes for a second and nods. "Hm, but pretended to be so pure and innocent."

Louis fixes his belt and raising his hand spanks Harry's bum two times with so much force, he almost screams.

Tomlinson throws the belt away and climbes on the bed in one motion, quickly taking off Harry's briefs, runs his hand along the burning skin, licks it slightly, making Harry whimper and jerk away.

Louis knows all too well that the skin is literally burning but doesn't stop for a second, leaving light kisses all over it, until Harry starts breathing heavily and pulls back.

"Mr Big Instructor", Louis sits between Harry's thighs, spreading them wide open, "do your workers know about your kinks? Bet, they don't. But it's interesting, how you're going to explain them the fact, that you won't be able to sit for a week. Trust me, I haven't finished yet and I promise, your ability to sit properly won't come back to you for a long time. Louis spreads his cheeks, spits and spreads it along the rim.

"I forgot to bring a lube with me, hope you've been at least with someone since our last meeting."

He enters two fingers at once, not bothering about the tightness around them, slowly moves them, keeping Harry's thighs on their place with his other hand.

"Don't even think about freein your hands," Louis doesn't touch the spot on purpose, just opens Harry up.

"When I'm finished with you, you'll remember forever, that you can't just imprison me. You know, I would really enjoy putting my dick between your lips. I remember what your mouth and tongue are capable of, often thought about it. Put you on your knees, just like that, with your hands tied down, grab your hair and fuck your mouth until you start gagging.

Fuck your mouth so hard, you wouldn't be able to talk properly, just for you to understand who you belong to. But it's not in my plans to be left without my little friend, so just lay like that, with a closed mouth. And I must admit that you look much nicer on your silent mode."

Styles moves a bit in response, tries to enjoy and it doesn't seem like he wants to escape. It's like he just tries to have more, make Louis stop teasing him with those light, sweet touches, make him shut his mouth, stop that stream of dirty words and finally fuck him.

"You want it, yeah? I've always known that those shy copes, who try their hardest, actually just want to be fucked until they collapse into the bed, until their knees shake."

Louis rises, takes off his jeans along with briefs, spreads the pre-cum along his member and enters in one motion. From the sharp thrust and the touch with his sensitive bum Harry inhales loudly, widens his eyes and tries to relax, so Louis will finally start moving.

"You're so tight, Styles. Hot. Eager", he circles his thighs, rubs his thighs on Harry's asscheeks even more. "You're so hungry, like haven't been fucked for a couple years, baby. I can sense it with my body just how much you want it."

Louis bends over a bit, places his hands on the bed and starts moving more quickly, sharply, rhythmically, not bothering about not prepared muscles. Tight, hot, too good but too early to finish this sweet torture.

"I refuse to believe that no one wanted to fuck such handsome and strong boy. Maybe I must leave you like this", his hand make its way between the sheet and Harry's thigh, strokes Harry's dick, "hard and eager till morning?"

Harry's says something muffled, desperately shakes his head and tries to lay on his back.

"If you fucking move again", Louis squeezes his member stronger, " I won't let you cum. Are we clear, kitten? Wil you obey?"

And just as Harry nods Louis takes off the key from the necklace on his neck and frees Harry's hands, dragging his fingertips along the smooth skin, noting with pleasure the almost complete absence of marks from the handcuffs.

Without letting Harry recover, he immediately ties his hands on the head of the bed: now Harry is laying with his arms ahead of him.

"Your bed is literally made for me to tie you down and fuck you. Hoped to get that, buying this?" Louis runs his fingers along Harry's beautiful skin, scratching it a bit, enjoying the way Harry arches his back under his body, how he breathes heavily, how the veins are evident on his tan neck.

"C'mon, love, rise and spread your legs wider." Louis puts a pillow under Harry's stomach, spreading his legs wide, until they start shaking.

He could see the muscles on Harry's back and arms now more easily, thighs are tense, cheeks, still red from the spanking, spread widely and under the light of the lamp it can be seen, how his rim pulses. All his body expresses so much obedience, it gets Louis even harder and spreading his spit on his dick a little more he enters and doesn't stop this time.

The room is filled with sounds of skins hitting each other, moans, sobbing, head is spinning from that. He thrusts harder, as deep as he can and the boy under him starts shaking strongly, gripping the metal of the head in his hands.

Harry's muffled moans mix with the sound of his own blood in his head, as the boy's thighs shake under his firm grip. That causes to the already tight rim close even tighter and Louis just gives up.

He barely manages to pull out, to cover Harry's ass and thighs in his cum with a loud curse. There are still stars in his eyes but he somehow manages to unlock the handcuffs, setting Harry free. With shaking hands he unclaspes the gag, turns Harry around on his spine and throws it away, immediately crashing his lips against Harry's.

Stroking shoulders, goes down the stomach and freezes, surprised.

"When did you-?" Louis asks gently. 

"With you." Harry pulls away, kisses Louis' cheekbone and buries his head on Louis' neck.

 

***

 

Harry, stretched out on his tummy, lazily kicks his feet in the air, watches, how Louis pullsoff the pillowcase from the pillow.

"Styles, you cummed all over this, nothing can help this little creature, we have to buy another one.

"With your great love to pillows, it's not a big deal to lose one." Harry points at the variety of the pillows, laying on the floor.

"How's your butt, by the way?" Louis finally finished his work with that and throws it to the corner of the room.

"You're asking me that for the fifth time for the past hour, he's just as great", Harry snaps, cautiously turning on his back. "Who taught you to fuck like that?"

"Did you like it, Mr Inspector Styles?" Louis hovers over him, looking in the eyes.

"Yeah, Mr Prisoner-Tomlinson. But now you have to take a good care of me and spoil me. I didn't think you would come back from your parents this evening. Good thing that I didn't call Niall to come along and spend the evening playing.

"That was the key part, surprising you", Louis sits on the corner of the bed, dragging his hand across Harry's thick, tickling. "And what did you say about taking care? You want something?"

"Not yet, you did everything right, just as I wanted, even better. For the whole happiness I just need a couple of tea. Or beer, I've left there some. And bring me sausages, I didn't finish them. And-"

"And don't you want too much, Styles?" Louis jokes, standing up to go to kitchen.

"Just a tiny bit more", Harry takes Louis' hand in his, "Kiss me."

And when Louis tenderly touches his lips with his own, Harry feels absolutely happy.

Just like whenever he is with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, that's it, my first translation. Thank you for reading. Make sure to point out what you didn't like, I guess it will help me a lot as a beginner. Oh and also, there are more stories coming (only translations tho).


End file.
